grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GuitarBoy*07/Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 7
Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 7: Corey's Song/Trina's Apology Corey knocked on Trina's door. "Sis," he said. "Ugh what!" Trina said selfishly. "I was just wondering if you could look at these lyrics," said Corey, "Its a song for Laney." Trina felt bad for shouting at her little brother. "...How could I say no to a face like that?" "Yh sure I'lllook at them." She grabbed the piece of paper and looked through it. She looked at them. "They're pretty good," she said smiling, "But just put some tweaks on it and it'll be good as new." "Ok, and Trina why are you being nice to me?" asked Corey. "Well, I want to apologize for doing all those mean things to you," said Trina, "The main reason why I say you guys stink... you'll probably laugh at me for telling you." "Why?" Corey asked in curiosity. "It may sound stupid," said Trina. "Just tell me I won't laugh." Corey said. "Ok..." said Trina, "Its because... I'm jealous. Because your band and your voice are like nothing I've ever heard of before." "Really?" asked Corey smiling. "Also, I was scared that if you got famous, you'd forget about me..." said Trina with a tear in her eye. "Trina, you're my sister, and no matter how famous I get, I'll always remember you," said Corey, "But you really mean all that stuff?" "Yh I just was to scared to tell you." She said looking at the ground. "Why?" asked Corey. "Well because I thought you saw me as a mean person." She said. "I didn't think you were mean," said Corey, "I just thought you had something to hide." "I'm so sorry for being so mean to use guys." She said hugging Corey tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "No Trina, I'm the one who should be sorry," said Corey, "For all those times I stole your diary. I'm just too scared to write my own lyrics cause I feel like they aren't good enough" "I guess we both did something wrong in the past but now we can fix things by helping each other." She said smiling. "And i'll tell you what," said Trina, "From now on you have 24/7 access to my diary whenever you can't think of lyrics." "Wow really thanks." He said. "Now let's finish this song," said Trina. They spent the next few minutes perfecting the song. Corey played some chords and Trina sang the lyrics to make sure they fit. Meanwhile Laney played some bass riffs for a new song she was thinking of. She looked at the clock and Corey looked at his. "I gotta face chat Corey (Laney)!" they said in unison. The logged onto their phones and face timed each other. "Hey Lanes," said Corey. "Omg core sorry I came in late." She apologized. "Don't worry about it," said Corey getting out a guitar. "Uhhh Core what are you doing?" She asked seeing a guita in his hands. "I wrote something for you," said Corey. "Awe just for me?" Laney said with sparks in her eyes. Our love is like water Pinned down and abused for bein' strange Our love is no other Than me alone for me all day Our love is like water pinned down and abused All over you, all over me The sun, the fields, the sky I've often tried to hold The sea, the sun, the fields, the tide Pay me now, lay me down Our love is like water Pinned down and abused for bein' strange Our love is no other Than me alone for me all day Our love is like angel pinned down and abused All over you, all over me The sun, the fields, the sky I've often tried to hold The sea, the sun, the fields, the tide Pay me now, lay me down Pay me now, pay me now Lay me down, lay me down, lay me down All over you, all over me All over you, all over me Pay me now, lay me down, down Pay me now, pay me now Lay me down, lay me down, lay Our love is like water Pinned down and abused for bein' strange Our love is no other Than me alone All over you, all over me The sun, the fields, the sky I've often tried to hold The sea, the sun, the fields, the tide Pay me now, lay me down, down Pay me now, pay me now Lay me down, lay me down, lay "Do you like it?" he asked. "I love it," said Laney smiling and blushing. "Thanks," said Corey, "I actually got some help from my sister on this." "Its really good," said Laney, "Corey…." "Yeah?" asked Corey. "I love you," said Laney. "And I love you too," said Corey. "I feel cold right now and I want to be inside your arms." She said in her flirty voice. "Wish you can come over." Corey said with a frown. "Would you like to go on a date on Saturday?" asked Laney. "Sure and then you can sleepround mine." Corey asked. "Let's go to the amusement park," said Laney. "Yh that sounds great." He said agreeing with her. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. (Well, looks like Trina has a change of heart and decided to help her little brother. But what will become of her diary if the newmans get their hands on it? Will they get their hands on it? And what will happen on Corey and Laney's date? Tune in and find out!) Category:Blog posts